Shita
Shita (しーた) is a Nico Nico Douga odorite who has been active on Nico Nico Douga for many years. She has participated in various groups during that time, most prominent of which is 1-nen 25-gumi. She was the original choreographer of their popular dance for "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" . Collaboration Units # Member of 1-nen 25-gumi # Member of ODOROOM # Member of Magical Ban☆Bang List of Dances (2008.12.17) # "Chiruno no Perfect-san Suu Kyoushitsu" (2008.12.19) # "PrincessBride!" (2008.12.27) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2009.01.19) # "Do-dai" (2009.02.26) # "10 Nen Sakura" (2009.03.17) # "Poppippo" (2009.04.08) # "Fit's Dance" feat. Shita and Musuka (2009.04.14) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2009.05.02) # "Cagayake!GIRLS" (2009.06.09) # "Nostalogic" (2009.10.12) # "Kero⑨destiny*" feat. Shita and Yuki (2009.12.02) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.12.29) # "Miracle Angkor" feat. Shita and Yuki (2010.03.06) # "Minna de POWER OF INFINITY" feat. Shita, Yuki and Hichou (2010.03.17) # "＊Hello, Planet." (2010.04.25) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Shita and Yuki (2010.05.10) # "Renai Circulation (Full ver.)" (2010.05.30) # "Strobe Nights" (2010.06.05) # "FirstKiss!" (2010.07.17) # "FirstKiss!" feat. Shita and Yuki (2010.08.25) # "Gomae Mikumiku/Ochame Kinou" feat. Shita, Miri, Yuki, Rakuda to Kame, Ruuko, Aikawa Kozue and Ikura (2010.09.06) # "Uwasa no Unagi Bra Jumon Taisou" feat. Shita and Yuki (2010.20.24) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2010.12.24) (Original choreography) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2011.01.25) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (2011.02.08) # "GO!GO! Akarui Shakai" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2011.02.15) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2011.05.09) # "Kochi Muite baby" (2011.06.19) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Shita, Nokkuso, Reichel, Kimagure Prince and Chika (2011.08.20) # "Momoiro Sparkling" feat. Shita, Pinky!, Aikawa Kozue, Sasa and Kurara (2011.09.03) # "Agent Yoru wo Iku" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2011.09.09) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi and DANCEROID (2011.09.26) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.09.26) # "Sweet Magic" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2011.10.24) # "Odotte mi Rareta Kyoku Ranking" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2011.10.31) # "Hyadain no Jo Jo Yu Jo" feat. Shita and Kimagure Prince (2011.11.25) # "Melody Line" feat. Shita, Meruru and Yukke (2012.01.04) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" feat. Shita and Yuki (2012.02.10) # "Domerifa Rondo" (2012.03.31) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyan-sei" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2012.04.18) # "China Cyber@Wo Ai Ni" feat. Shita, Yuki, Kurokamiku and Miri (2012.06.06) # "Mugen no Ai" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2012.06.23) # "Mitemite☆Kocchichi" (2012.07.06) # "One・Two・Three" (2012.07.09) # "Mitemite☆Kocchichi" feat. Shita and Yuki (2012.07.15) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!" feat. Shita and Kimagure Prince (2012.08.23) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Shita, Ruuko, Wotano Ane and Miri (2012.08.29) # "Hanamizuki" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2012.11.29) # "Ii Aru Fanclub" feat. Shita and Yuki (2013.01.24) # "Kisaragi Attention" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2013.01.25) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" feat. Shita and Wata (2013.02.14) # "Dorobou Night Trick de TAP" feat. Shita and Musuka (2013.02.17) (Original choreography) # "Aimai☆Heart Craze" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi (2013.05.01) (Original choreography) # "Tokyo Cyber Tantei-dan" feat. Shita, Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso and Norakura (2013.06.02) # "Viva Happy" feat. Shita and Musuka (2013.10.24) # "Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko" feat. 1-nen 25-gumi and Aikawa Kozue (2014.02.19) # "Romance no Touchu" feat. Magical Ban☆Bang (2014.04.01) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Majic" feat. Magical Ban☆Bang (2014.04.19) # "Arekore Shitai!" feat. Magical Ban☆Bang (2014.10.12) # "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishime na Kya Ne" feat. Magical Ban☆Bang (2014.10.15) # "Love take it all" feat. Magical Ban☆Bang (2014.10.17) # "Mahou ga Tsukaetara, Dou Suru?" feat. Magical Ban☆Bang (2014.12.26) # "Ii Aru Fanclub (GigaP ver.)" feat. Shita and Musuka (2015.01.24) # "Marine Dreamin'" feat. Magical Ban☆Bang (2015.04.29) (YouTube only) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Shita, Nora, Miume, Hona and Lilia Aya (2015.05.12) # "Suki-chan" feat. Magical Ban☆Bang (2015.07.31) }} Gallery Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite Category:Shita